Stegron (Watcher Datafile)
STEGRON Dr. Vincent Stegron secret Dr. Vincent Stegron was working as an assistant to Dr. Curtis Connors (alter-ego of the Lizard) on a project for S.H.I.E.L.D. that used dinosaur tissue supplied by Ka-Zar from the Savage Land. Vincent became obsessed with the Lizard experiments and decided to steal the dinosaur extract. He fled to the Savage Land and ingested the formula, turning himself into a Dinosaur Man. Spider-Man traveled to the Savage Land, teamed up with Ka-Zar and found Stegron in full reptile mode, ruling over the Swamp-Men. His plan? To RULE THE WORLD! When Spidey and Ka-Zar beat up on his Swamp-Men, Stegron escaped to New York and took a few dinosaurs with him. Sure enough, soon after, Stegron lead a stampede of dinosaurs down Broadway. He was stopped by Spider-Man and the Black Panther and tried to escape on a pterodactyl. Instead he was knocked into the water by Spider-Man and sunk like a rock. Not wanting to accept this defeat Stegron forced Dr. Curt Connors to work for him, but was again defeated by his ex-mentor. Growing more and more bestial, Stegron's only desire was to return to his home in the Savage Land. He stows away on a supply ship bound for Antarctica and gets into a S.H.I.E.L.D. observation post where he begins killing off scientists. Thunderstrike, the Black Panther and the Black Widow answer the distress call. They release Stegron to the harsh arctic elements. The Dinosaur Man tries to make it to the Savage Land but comes up just short, felled by the harsh cold of Antarctica. Stegron falls into hibernation, frozen inside a glacier. He thaws and joins the Savage Land battle between Spider-Man, Ka-Zar, Shanna the She-Devil, and the Roxxon Oil Company. Stegron opts for fighting on the side of the good guys against Roxxon, and walks off into the sunset at the end vowing, next time, to be everybody's enemy. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Driven to Dinosaur Dominance, Former Assistant of The Lizard, Savage Dinosaur Man Power Sets DINOSAUR SERUM TRANSFORMATION Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Claws and Fangs. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by energy-based, exotic material-based, or mystic attacks. SFX: Lashing Tail. Double Superhuman Strength or Superhuman Durability for one action. If the action fails, shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Regeneration. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to recover physical stress and step back physical trauma by –1. SFX: Tail Sweep. Target multiple opponents with Tail. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Antidote. Add a D6 to the doom pool and shutdown Dinosaur Serum Transformation if successfully force fed the lizard serum antidote. Recover by taking more New Lizard Serum. Limit: Mindless Rage. Change any Dinosaur Serum Transformation power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Limit: Cold Blooded. Add D6 to the doom pool and turn a Dinosaur Serum Transformation power into a complication when being target of a cold-based or sensory overload effect. Recover by removing the complication, or activating an opportunity. LIZARD BRAIN PSIONICS Reptile Control D8, Leech D8 SFX: Call Dinosaurs. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Pterodactyl to the scene, or add an affiliation die to a Pack of Raptors. Spend a D10 doom die to add a Giantic T-Rex, or a Pack of Raptors to the scene. SFX: Drain Life-Force. On a successful physical action that includes Leech against a living target, step back the stress inflicted by -1 to recover your own physical stress or step back your physical trauma. SFX: Lizard-Brain. You may use Reptile Control to create complications on humans or animals with reptilian brain chemistry. Against preshistoric reptiles step up Reptile Control to D10. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Lizard Brain Psionics. Recover Lizard Brain Psionics when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Lizard Brain Psionics until you recover that trauma. Limit: Extinct. Use the SFX: Call Dinosaurs only when in an appropriate location, like the Savage Land, or under appropriate circumstances. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Lizard Legacy Category:Dinosaurs Category:Savage Land